The Great Escape
by whathobertie
Summary: Steve McQueen ist tot und verdient ein würdiges Ende. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Funeral.


**TITEL:** The Great Escape**  
GENRE:** Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 750**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Steve McQueen ist tot und verdient ein würdiges Ende.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #003: Funeral

* * *

"Was ist, House? Ich habe zu tun", erwiderte Wilson genervt den Anruf, der just zum falschen Zeitpunkt kam.

"Steve ist tot."

"Was?"

"Steve. Mein bester Freund."

"Ich bin dein bester Freund."

"Mein bester _tierischer_ Freund."

"Oh."

"Du musst sagen, dass es dir unendlich leid tut. Nicht einfach _'oh'_. Ich dachte, du kennst dich mit so etwas aus."

"Mit was?"

"Am Boden zerstörte, trauernde Angehörige trösten."

"Bist du—am Boden zerstört?"

"Nein, du Idiot. Aber ich hätte es sein können."

"Okay."

"Wir treffen uns um sieben am Parkeingang."

"Ähm, für was?"

"Seine Beerdigung."

"Seine Beerdigung?"

"Was dachtest du, was ich mit ihm mache? Ihn in den Müll werfen?"

"Klingt eher nach dir."

"Und da sagen sie Leute, du wärst der Mitfühlende von uns beiden. Sieben Uhr."

"Okay."

"Und Wilson—"

"Ja?"

"Bring einen Schuhkarton mit", beorderte House und legte mit diesen kryptischen Worten auf.

* * *

Wilson stand bereits am Parkeingang—den Karton seiner neuesten Designerschuhe unterm Arm—und trat von einem Bein aufs andere, als House ankam.

"Wo ist Steve?", fragte Wilson.

"Er ist tot, Wilson", erwiderte House sarkastisch. "Er kann nicht mehr an einer Leine neben mir her laufen."

Wilson zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Hm, das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Und es war eh nie sein Ding."

House deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. "Er ist in meinem Rucksack."

Wilson verzog das Gesicht und folgte dem vorauslaufenden House. "Wo werden wir ihn begraben?"

House machte eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf. "Da hinten auf dem Hügel."

"Wie romantisch."

"Halt die Klappe", fauchte House ihn an.

Danach sagte Wilson lieber nichts mehr, bis sie auf dem kleinen Hügel, überschattet von großen, alten Bäumen, angekommen waren. House stellte den Rucksack vor sich ab und holte vorsichtig einen kleinen Behälter daraus hervor.

"Wozu brauchen wir den Schuhkarton, wenn du ihn schon da drin hast?", fragte Wilson verwundert.

"Wilson, das ist eine Butterschachtel. Willst du etwa in so etwas beerdigt werden?", tadelte House ihn.

"Nein, aber Schuhkarton wäre für mich auch keine Option."

House setzte den Behälter mit Steve vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab und holte eine kleine Schaufel aus seinem Rucksack hervor, die er Wilson wie selbstverständlich entgegen hielt. "Anstatt dumme Kommentare abzugeben, könntest du auch einfach das Loch buddeln."

Wilson sah entsetzt auf die Schaufel hinab. "Damit?"

"Du kannst auch deine Hände nehmen. Oder einen Bagger besorgen."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen, seufzte laut und nahm dann schließlich die Schaufel. Mit House war heute nicht zu spaßen. Mit sich in Grenzen haltendem Enthusiasmus begann Wilson ein kleines Loch zu buddeln.

"Ist das überhaupt erlaubt? Tiere im Park begraben?" Wilson sah sich nervös um. "Was ist, wenn uns die Polizei erwischt?"

"Steve McQueen kennt keine Angst." House hatte den Deckel des Schuhkartons entfernt und löste jetzt vorsichtig den der Butterschachtel.

Wilson hörte kurz auf zu graben und beugte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um über die Schulter seines Freundes einen Blick auf die tote Ratte werfen zu können. "Er sieht—steif aus."

"Ach was."

"Aber ich glaube, das da ist ein Lächeln auf seinem kleinen Gesicht."

"Natürlich ist das ein Lächeln. Er ist glücklich gestorben."

"Das hätte ich nie bezweifelt."

Während Wilson weiter mit der Schaufel den Erdboden aushob, bettete House Steve in den Schuhkarton um und verschloss ihn. "Bist du bald fertig?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Müsste reichen", sagte Wilson und sah mürrisch auf seine Hosen hinunter, die inzwischen von der Erde braun verschmiert waren. Er trat ein Stück zur Seite und House legte den Karton in das Loch.

Als House sich wieder aufrichtete, atmete er einmal laut aus und starrte dann nach unten auf das traurige Ende seiner Ratte. "Das war also sein _'The Great Escape'_."

"Wohl eher _'The Great Incarceration'_."

House stieß Wilson seinen Ellebogen kurz in die Seite und dieser verstummte. "Buddel es wieder zu!", befahl House ihm und schulterte bereits seinen Rucksack.

Wilson machte keine Widerrede und hatte das Loch nach zwei Minuten wieder verschlossen. Als letztes drapierte er noch den Rasen darauf, damit es nicht allzu auffällig aussah. "Hast du auch einen Grabstein?"

"Sei nicht albern, Wilson."

Wieder aufgerichtet, und die Schaufel lose in seiner linken Hand baumelnd, sah Wilson vorsichtig zu House hinüber, der nachdenklich nach unten starrte. "Bist du wirklich traurig?"

"Ein bisschen."

"Soll ich dich jetzt umarmen?"

"Wenn es nur auf Sex mit mir abzielt, dann lieber nicht."

"Wie soll ich darauf jetzt bloß reagieren?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie man's macht, macht man's falsch."

Und so starrten sie noch einige Momente lang im Sonnenuntergang auf das kleine Grab hinunter, bevor sie sich Seite an Seite auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

**ENDE**


End file.
